Shugo Chara Encore encore?
by babieepandaa23
Summary: Basically this takes place right after the end of Shugo Chara Encore! 4. Ikuto's dad returns and stuff. I tried to tie up some loose ends about Tadase, Ikuto, and Amu only because I know alot of people didn't like it. Rate and Review  i think  Amuto  sry
1. Chapter 1

**fiirst fanfiction dudess. please don't be too judgemental :P this'll be really short probsmcgobs, just sayin. ohh and beeteedubss, i don't own shugo chara. **

Normal POV  
>"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia!" she shouted. Her eyes were glistening with tears of joy. <em>I've never seen her so happy and relieved, <em>thought both Ikuto and Tadase. In all the commotion, Tadase realized he stepped back from Amu because he was looking up at her charas in amazement. When he realized he did this, he snuck a glace at Ikuto and Amu, and he smiled half-heartedly. He truly had never seen Amu look so comfortable, so happy.

**Flashback**  
>"I'm not going to give up," Ikuto said.<br>"I'm not going to give up, either," replied Tadase.  
>**Flashback ends**<p>

Tadase wasn't ever going to give up, but he knew that if Amu were to be happier with Ikuto, well, then he will have to accept it. Tadase, although ferocious (as king) sometimes, wasn't the kind of person to rip apart something so precious. Amu and Tadase already had been friends for almost a year; removing the romance wouldn't do any harm. He would still love her, and she would always love him.

While Tadase was thinking this, Ikuto looked at Amu. Her golden eyes were glistening like diamonds, especially with her tears. Ikuto loosened his tight grip on her shoulders, but slid his arms around her waist and tucked his head onto her shoulder, inhaling her fresh strawberry hair.

Amu POV  
>My vision was all blurry due to my tears of joy. Dia, Suu, Miki, and Ran were back! I missed them soo much. I wished they would come and cuddle against my cheeks like they always did, but they took a long time coming back down because they wanted to be careful with the beautiful bouquet.<p>

I felt Ikuto's arms snake around my waist and his heavy head leaning on my shoulder. Surprisingly, I kind of liked it...(don't tell him please! .). I leaned my head on his head, heart pounding as I saw my best friends in the whole entire world drop the bouquet and rush to me.

"Amuu-chan!" "Amu!" "Amu-chan-desuu!" "Amu!" all my charas squealed to me. They were as crazy and amazing as I remembered. Ikuto let go of me and watched me cradle my charas next to my face. I probably looked like the kid Ikuto always said I was, but who cares. My charas were back!

Ikuto POV  
>I let go of Amu to let her bask in the glory of her charas' return. <em>Oh Yoru...,<em> I quietly reminised with myself. I missed him a lot, but he knew that I was now a "free alley cat", just like him. Looking back at Amu, I saw her looking like the child I always knew her as. She looked just as innocent as she always does, but I realized that with every meeting I had with her, Amu's beauty grew ten fold. I smiled at the thought and also at her happiness thinking, _it's going to be me who's going to make her this happy one day. _

Utau came out of nowhere, breaking up the beautiful moment. "IKUTO-KUN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Something honestly must be wrong because she hasn't yelled like that since we were kids. "GET OVER HERE NOW, IKUTO-KUN, NOW," she screeched, her voice staggering. Amu and her charas broke their loving moment; confused and worried, they looked in the direction of her voice. I instinctively grabbed onto her hand and looked back at her in anticipation. And I was not let down because her beautiful blush spread across her face. "Amu's on fire-desuu!" Suu said. I gave Amu one last smirk before we sprinted to where Utau.

We reached Utau and Kukai, and I saw she was shaking in Kukai's arms. I asked her in a calm tone, "Utau, what's wrong?" She looked up at me with those eyes scared; the eyes she made when Mom married the director of Easter. "It's-" she said before being cut off by a familiar laugh. No...it can't...be...

Amu POV  
>I was still holding on to Ikuto when he was talking to Utau. He kept his voice level to help her calm down, but it didn't work. Utau's body was shaking. <em>Is she having a seizure? <em>I thought worried. Then Utau said, "It's-" before she was cut off by a laugh. It was distant, but approaching the group. Amu looked at Ikuto and saw his body stiffen. Worried, she held tightly to his hand.

Ikuto POV  
>Amu squeezed my hand lightly as I turned slowly. For the second time today, I wasn't let down by my prediction. There he was. Aruto Tsukiyomi...Dad.<p>

**yeahh soo that was probably really bad...SORRY. i'll probably get a second chapter up sooner or later? but if you liked it, review it. if you had some ideas to help me, review it. if you didn't like this, well, sucks. don't even review. **

**anyway, thanks for your time, and i sure hope you had a wonderful day(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyy guys. i saw how much you guys liked the first one, and i'm a bit astounded to say the least (in a good way) ;D hope you like this one.**

Ikuto's POV  
>My heart beat pounded as I looked to the eyes that were the same as mine. <em>It can't be...I swear he can't be here...<em>

Amu's POV  
>I held on tight to Ikuto as he stared at the man approaching us. The man looked quite similar to Ikuto, the same eyes and almost the same hair. He was older though, but held somewhat of an older beauty. The stranger's body was long and lean, like Ikuto's, and was holding onto the hand of a dazzling woman. Her blonde hair was glistening as a slight breeze whipped it around. She was very small framed and wore a simple white sundress. They looked like such a picturesque couple.<p>

I felt Ikuto put himself in between me and the strangers, and I became increasingly worried. Are these people from another group like Easter?

I turned around to look at Utau. She was looking up at the couple dumbfounded as Kukai tried to shake her out of her trance. I gripped Ikuto's hand and said, "Hey Ikuto...Ikuto...? Hey um are you okay...? Ikuto...!" No matter what I said he wouldn't budge. I was panicking when the long, lean man finally reached us. He stood with his girlfriend right in front of us and said, "My son." I looked around because I didn't know who he was talking about when suddenly, my Ikuto whispered, "Dad..."

Ikuto's POV  
>I felt Amu's hand lose its tension a bit, and I glanced back at her. Her mouth created a cute little "o" before she looked at me and regained her composure. She put on her "cool &amp;&amp; spicy" face for everyone else to see, but I looked into her beautiful eyes she was hiding behind her long strawberry bangs. Those golden spheres showed deep concern and worry. <em>For me? Heh...my Amu..., <em>I thought as I gave her a slight smile and a wink. I didn't want her to worry right now. I held tightly to her hand and turned back to my parents.

I didn't know how to feel as I looked back to my dad. Happy? A little I guess. It's been years since I last saw him. Angry? I suppose, but it wasn't Mom or his fault that she had to marry the Director... Ugh...I didn't know how to feel at all! I choked on my words like Amu does, but in a less adorable way. "So it's been awhile, eh?" I said in a nonchalant way. I looked down, fearing that my eyes would give away my mixed feelings.

"Yeah, it really has," Dad replied with a laugh that sounded like chiming bells. It sounded like love. It sounded like what I missed so dearly from my childhood.

I have no idea what came over me, but I suddenly I looked up at him, the man I loved yet detested in a way. My heart ached as I let go of Amu's hand and walked until I was face to face with my dad. And I hugged him.

**yeah ok ok. ikuto doesn't hug people. but this is the moral of the manga **_**I **_**thought. **

**(MY OPINION [SORRY ABOUT THIS]): the manga shugo chara shows the change that happens in everyone as we grow old and meet other people. I hope you catch mah drift when I made Ikuto hug his dad because amu has really changed ikuto into the person he is now. por ejemplo/for example, ikuto says that, "amu dyed him in her special colour [possibly] and he will show her all his different faces." i'm just interpreting it that he has more faces because of her. soo yeah. that's just me. **

**anyways, as i said last time, rate/review if you liked it/had suggestions for bettering the story. and if you don't like it, go away and don't say anything. **

**weelll thankss for readingg. byee guyss(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOOK WHO'S BACK. THAT'S RIGHT. BABIEEPANDAA23. Not to mention, your favorite protangonists are also back! So let's get right into the story again. **

**RECAP: Ikuto saw his dad and hugged him. **

Ikuto's POV

The fortress walls I endlessly built day in and day out were crumbling. I couldn't take it. I lost them. My dad, of all people, brought them down. My _dad_, the one who forced me to build the walls, ended up being the one who brought them down in less than a second. My heart felt light. Then we separated and took steps back. Dad moved back to where he stood before next to mom while I stayed put.

Amu's POV

Ikuto looked different when he let go of the hug. It looked as if the world just was pulled off of his shoulders. I moved to him and interlocked our hands. I stood next to him and looked up at his usually stoic eyes. They were filled with tears. I smiled at him when he looked down, and I took our hands and kissed them lightly. And then we looked back to his dad.

Ikuto was truly a spitting image of his dad. It was amazing. I let my curious eyes wander again to the beautiful woman. Then came another shocking realization: Mrs. Tsukiyomi? There was no doubt in my mind. The woman was basically another Utau! I had to chance it; I felt my voice whisper, "Mrs….Tsukiyomi…..?"

Finally the woman focused her eyes on me. They were warm and loving, like my mom's. The woman walked up to me and said, "Hello, Amu. It's a pleasure to meet you." My eyes widened while my heart skipped a beat nervously. _I NEED to make a good impression now that I know she's Ikuto's _mom_! _I was thinking this when heard my sweetheart next to me snicker.

Ikuto's POV

_My Amu….what am I going to do with you? _She was getting all flustered in front of my _mom. _I had no doubt in my mind that she was thinking, "I've gotta make this good so I can be with Ikuto!" _Haha, I love this girl so much. _

My laughing eyes looked back to my dad who looked lonely. I waved my hand for him to come closer, and he looked back with a gentle expression I've always remembered he had. I smiled back at him. Then a thought struck me.

_Oh wait! Amu! I can't just drag her around when she's talking to my mom! I should wait. _"One sec," I mouthed to him. He nodded knowingly with our trademark smirk on his face, looking at Amu and my hands glued together.

Amu's POV

"Oh! Um….the p-p-pleasure is all mine…..Mrs. T-tsukiyomi," I replied nervously. A laugh that sounded like silk resonated through the air.

"Oh dear, don't worry about anything. I already love you!" she said earnestly. Then she hugged me. I couldn't hug her very well because I was still holding Ikuto's hand, but I managed. I snuck a peek at my kitty and saw he was in a trance looking at his dad. _Oh, duh! He wants to talk to him!_ I nudged his leg.

Ikuto's POV

I felt something poke my leg and looked down to see my mother hugging my girlfriend. _Mother…..ugh…._, I thought to myself. But I looked back to Amu. She mouthed to me, "Go on to talk to your dad!" This girl is honestly the best. I took our interlocked hands and kissed our hands gently. I looked at her blushing deeply while still hugging my mom. _Haha this girl…_ I mouthed back to her, "I love you." She stuck out her tongue, but she was still blushing. I let go of her hand and walked to have a full conversation with my dad that I had not seen in years. My heart was pounding as I walked closer and closer. Then we were face to face again.

**Whoa guys; sorry for not posting in a while. The creative juices weren't really rolling. But I still got it, right? ;) I'll post sooner or laterr! Rate and review pleeease~~! **


End file.
